Where it all began
by narutobrat260
Summary: At first it started as a dream then when naruto and hinata grow the are more found of each other. they both run into something that noone in the earth can distroy. Can they distroy it.Naruhina sasknenj Inokiba and much more
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys like this chapter because it is the first one I made.

Now let me stop boring you with my words and on with the story

The lines mean that deferent people are talking. At this moment two of them are.

The dream of my life

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_...where are you! I was running, running to find the person who led me into a new adventure .this person was always there to see threw my pain and was always there to make me feel well, warm . Every time I look at her my heart always lures me to go further and just look into her deep eyes. AGGGHHH HELP!_

_That voice it's so familiar. I'M COMING!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_I was grabbed by a hand with both feet I tried to get lose from the grip struggling so i could see him one more time_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_I was running and my heart was screaming like never before. I don't know why but every time I see her I feel different and my face starts burning like crazy... "I'm coming" Finally I reached her. "Here grab my hand". I'm trying" _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_My heart leaped when I say him. He reached out his hand telling me to grab it. I couldn't believe it. He was there smiling wanting to grab his hand. I reached and garbed it. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_She grabbed my hand. I pulled her up while kicking the hand that was grabbing her feet. The hand that I was kicking dissolved back into darkness. I grabbed her pulling her to my chest saying the three magic words. I..._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Present day

RING! Ugh I hate that alarm clock some times it always ruins the best parts. _But that dream it felt so real. I wish it was._ I slumped out of bed ready for another day of training.

I hope you liked it. But are you wondering who the person was dreaming and what was he/she dreaming about. Find out at the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Guys this is the second chapter of where it all began. I hope you like it!

And I just noticed that most people have disclaimers so I'll put my own.

Disclaimer;

I do not own Naruto but I do own My Made up Characters Yoshiko called as Yoyo and Nanko her teammate.

On to the story...

Hinata walked in team 8's training ground yawning like crazy." You all right" asked Kiba hanging from a tree branch inches away from her face. EKKK! you scared me you ...Said Hinata holding her fist right into his face . I JUST ASKED WHAT WRONG WITH YOU AND ALL YOU SAY IS YOU SCARED ME! screamed Kiba right into Hinata's face. Shino who was on a tree branch listening saw how angry Hinata's Face looked and said to Kiba "you made a bad mistake .BOOM! Hinata punched Kiba

WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Kiba yelled at Hinata whose eyes were burning like Hell. THAT WAS FOR YOU SCARING ME YOU IDIOT YOU KNOW HOW EASILY GET SCARED..

and the fight began

Hope u like it


	3. Chapter 3

Sry for the short chapter here is some More

Disclaimer:

I do not own naruto but I do own my made up characters Yoshiko called as Yoyo and Nanko her teammate.

-------------------------------------------------

The Fight

"GGGRRR"! Kiba yelled running to Hinata. "Gatsuga"

AAHHGG! Hinata screamed running to Kiba "take this!" Juken"!

AHHHGGGGGAAA!

Hey stop fighting! Said Shino letting out a big sigh. Can you guys at least look who is staring at you right now.

Both of them looked where Shino was pointing to and you won't guess who it was." Hinata "said Naruto looking up" can I talk with you for a second "

She stood there her jaw dropped to the ground.

_Did he just asked to talk to me in private alone with no one looking maybe he'll take me to his house. DONT THINK LIKE THAT HINATA! _

_Did he just asked Hinata to came and ask her something. Kiba said in his head. Now it'll be too late to ask her on a date. _

_It's a lucky day for Hinata said Shino smiling at her (even though you can't see it) _

o...ookk... Hinata whispered.

she walked to Naruto who was smiling. Whhat iss...it Naruto kun.

"Well" he said "I had this dream today and I wanted to tell you about it". "What was it about?" She asked straight out. Now she was getting on to him maybe they both had the same dream. Is it possible?

"it was about you" he whisper in her ear .I was dreaming about you Hinata. You where in this type of dark hole and all the sudden you where screaming I ran and found you, grabbed by a tree thingy I saved you from it and all the sudden I felt warm I got closer to you then the whole dream ended. He said in a really soft voice

_That is the same dream I had! _

"You're not the only one who had that dream Naruto kun" she said looking down. The ground looked much more interesting right now.

he stood back his mouth was wide open._ she had the same dream... _

**Silence**

**Silence **

**Silence **

"Umm you had the same dream" he said walking toward her. maybe we can finish that dream . she looked up her eyes where filled with love.

_what...!_

he grabbed her waist and pulled her forward.

your mine...

I love this chapter it's the longest and the best one I ever written. Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger but I have to its part of my job. Next chapter Started as a dream


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and thank you for all the Reviews and hints I really thank you. Oh and to tell everyone in this story Hinata is a little less shy but she still blushes every time Naruto comes by. Still she has a huge crush on him so don't worry the light wont die down .On with the story!

----------------------------------------------

_You had the same dream he said walking towards her. Maybe we can finish the dream. She looked back her eyes filled with love._

_What... _

_He grabbed her waist and pulled her forward _

_Your mine... _

It started as a dream

Your mine...

Naaruto what ddid yyou say. She couldn't believe her ears, naruto an eighteen year old boy with long yellow spiked hair up to his shoulders and his shocking blue eyes that you can never stop staring at .this is the first time Hinata ever felt it but his six packs on his chest was so comfortable that you could just put your head against it and...

Naruto was looking at Hinata her long hair was so beautiful. Her eyes where as pure as the white snow. _Just the way I like them. _He thought looking up .I used to like Sakura but now...

He pulled her closer to him. "I said your mine" his face was very close to hers. He reached out and kissed her cheek. "Hinata you're so beautiful today". He crushed his lips into hers. Pure love ran between them as they where kissing.

Shino and Kiba where watching both of them couldn't believe what they saw. All Naruto said were a few words and all the sudden you see them kissing! Kiba said. "Well you know that Hinata loves him and she actually understands him too. Naruto on the other hand was blinded of how stupid he was and didn't see that she admired him all these years so he wanted to make it up for her. Really messed up but understanding .Said Shino looking away from the sight of the two young couples. Kiba looked up at the mysterious team member. _Wow that might be the longest sentence I ever heard from him._ Uh yeah I know but couldn't they just do this somewhere else? I mean I don't want to see this. Let's move then.

Shino Left...

Wait!

Kiba Left...

Hinata was shocked of what happened and she couldn't believe it ._Oh well. _She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him more toward her. His arms wrapped around her tighter .They where kissing for two minutes when they broke apart

He looked up in her eyes to see that she was total spaced out. Poor Hinata I think I went too hard on her. "Hinata" he whispered. She looked up. Yes Naruto Kun. Would you like to meet me at the team sevens training grounds tonight. She looked up _did he just ask for a date. _Ok but fist I have to ask My Father she said. Ok I'll meet you here at 8:00. Naruto said. Looked back and gave his foxy Grin. Bye! and left. _Naruto Kun I love you. _

What! Oh my Gosh I forgot about Kiba and Shino! She turned around and saw that she was still at the training grounds. _Oh my gosh! They just saw me kissing Naruto Kun I hope they won't make fun of me._

Hinata is late. Said Neji looking at his watch. It was 12:20 and she was still late for lunch he just got up to look for her when he heard a familiar voice. Sorry I'm late can you forgive me brother she said with a bow. Yes you are forgiven and I told you never bow at me like that. Sorry she said and sat down .So you are late what happened? Nenji asked looking at her.

Umm she said blushing I ssaw Naruto Kun he came and... And... And What? He asked looking at her. He umm kiissedd(kissed) mme . What! He yelled falling backward on his chair. Are You All Right Neji she said Iam sorry I didn't know it was a bad thing to do that. No, no It's all right but what, wow! he what? He said shocked. He kissed me she said in a low whisper. congratulations you just got your crush to like you (like! what the hell he KISSED her) thank you...

" Neji" " what" he said looking at her. "He just asked me to meet him at 8:00 tonight can you help me convince father to let me meet him" she said straight out. AND A DATE TOO! He yelled as he fell backwards out of his chair again. Every one was staring at the table in the restaurant. He got back up his chair. "What are you looking at?" He stared evilly at everyone. All of them looked away and went back to there conversations. Alright but how the name of heaven did he do this in one day?

She told him the Whole story again...

Like it? Plz Tell


End file.
